This invention relates to monitoring the operation of a component within a chiller system. In particular, this invention relates to monitoring the operation of a compressor unit within a chiller system.
Compressor units within a chiller system must be capable of responding to different levels of cooling demand placed upon the chiller system. During the peak cooling season, these units will be called upon to run for extended periods of time at their maximum respective cooling capacities. During the off season, these same units will usually run for far shorter periods of time at less than their maximum rated capacities.
It is important to monitor the efficiency of the compressor units through out the calendar year. In this regard, any increase in electrical power consumption by the drive motors for the compressor units should be noted in a timely fashion. It has heretofore been common to closely monitor the electrical power consumption of these motors during the peak cooling season and detect any unusual increase in electrical power consumption during these peak demand periods.
It would be desirable to monitor electrical power consumption throughout the year and immediately detect any abnormal variations in power consumption. Any abnormal variation in power consumption that is detected during the off season could be investigated with any servicing or repair of the drive motor or compressor units being done with minimal or no disruption to the cooling provided by the chiller system.